


I Would Marry Your Words

by TimeWindow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Author!Stiles, Established Relationship, Hale Weddings, M/M, Polar Opposites, photographer!Derek, prompt fill sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeWindow/pseuds/TimeWindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was in love with Derek at first sight. Now he has him... for every single passionate, fiery moment.<br/>Yes there are fights, but there are also make ups.<br/>They are happy with their lives, but perhaps a Hale engagement will push them to consider forever.<br/>Maybe it all happens unexpectedly....</p><p>Sequel to "I Am In Love With Your Words"<br/>For j.luis, who asked for more. Haha</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Marry Your Words

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Hey.  
> A little prompt fill sequel for j.luis.  
> I hope you like it, it is a little different from my last.  
> XO BYE BYE.

****

Things were going well for Derek and Stiles. Derek had opened a gallery at the urging of his boyfriend, and Stiles has released yet another book. The plot for this one was a little different than Stiles’ previous ones, however Derek loved it more than any other novel written by S. Stilinski, because it was the story of them. Which made it seem like a massive “I love you” for the whole world to see. It was the perfect follow-up to the dedication of his previous novel.

Derek never was the overly romantic individual, not even with Paige. But Stiles induced these feelings he had never experienced with Paige. They made him feel invincible, adventurous and damn head over heels in love with Stiles. Derek could also say the same for Stiles. So Derek constantly tried to show Stiles how much he cared, with dinners, art shows, concerts and parties... all around the world.

In the past few months, the pair have travelled all around the world. After Fiji, they went from destination to destination, never really stopping to breathe. There was wild nights in Greece, and passionate days in Thailand. Their adventures inspired both creators to make masterpieces. Although once their plane landed in California again, things seemed less dream like.

Within a month of being together they moved in with each other, which pushed both to the edge; it turns out that they were polar opposites. Derek liked to wake up bright and early to run. Stiles didn’t, especially if he has stayed up until 5am. Stiles liked to take long showers, Derek hated wasting the water. Derek liked to watch the news at 6pm, while Stiles demanded cartoons.

So naturally they fought, a lot, screaming so loud at each other that neighbours have made multiple noise complaints. But they never really lasted long, despite the fire in the fights, not to mention one good thing always came out of them: the amazing make up sex on every flat surface in the apartment. There was definitely no regrets there.

In fact that is the reason they were late to the most recent Hale dinner. Apparently there was an engagement announcement. Stiles and Derek were rushing into the massive house and into their seats at the dinner table, all disheveled and sweaty, just as Malia was tapping her knife against the champagne glass, calling for attention.

“Thank you Stiles and Derek for joining us” She nodded towards the pair, and then averted her eyes to Paige, who was sitting next to her. Derek’s eyes bugged out at seeing her, but as he felt Stiles’ hand on his bicep, he felt himself relaxing into the touch. “Paige and I have an announcement. After both our previous relationships we found each other in a bookshop and got talking. It seemed we were meant to be, so last Friday, I asked Paige to marry me.”

Everyone clapped and cheered, but Stiles and Derek, they were a little shocked, but composed themselves before giving the two ladies a wide smile. In the midst of all the “congratulations” Paige got up and spoke.

“We also have some other news. We are adopting a little girl from Africa. She should be joining our family just after our Spring wedding, we look forward to you all meeting her.” It was no secret after Stiles and Malia broke up, Malia made a trip to Africa to clear her mind and provide aid. Derek tells Stiles that Paige did the same.

With another around of applause for the couple, Malia again raised her voice to speak. “her name is Jennifer” and begun to pull pictures off her phone, to show everyone. Derek and Stiles couldn’t be happier for Paige and Malia.

That night as they were getting ready for bed, Stiles in bed writing on this laptop with small, quiet taps on the keyboard, while Derek brushed his teeth.

“Have you ever thought of marriage?” Derek asked Stiles as he walked into the room and flipped the covers. Stiles looks up at Derek with his glasses and hums, before going back to work. Derek hops into bed and cuddling into Stiles’ side. “Have you thought of us getting married?” This time when Stiles looked at Derek, he took his glasses off and took a deep breath.

“I am not very much the marriage kind of guy” Stiles stared at Derek, waiting for a dreaded response, but nothing came. Instead Derek just looked back at Stiles. It was not exactly his life was crashing apart, yet nor was he happy about it.

“Okay... but you would spend forever with me, right?” Derek joked light-heartedly. Stiles laughs and kisses Derek firmly on the lips.

“Sure. Why would I tolerate your horrible coffee if I wasn’t prepared to do forever?” That made Derek smile. He turned off the lights, as Stiles rearranged himself, putting his laptop and glasses away.

The following few months were a blur. Stiles released a short story, Derek sold some photographs, Paige and Malia got ready for their wedding. So when Spring came around, everything seemed good.

“Ewww I hate that tie” Stiles whined as he sat on the bed watching Derek get ready. The wedding was in a few hours and Stiles had already put them back an hour. But after the sexcapade this morning in the shower, Stiles was clean and gotten dressed. It sadly distracted Derek.

“I don’t care if you hate it, I am wearing it”

“What about the green one? I brings out your eyes”

“Malia said no green, because her eyes should be the only ones popping” Stiles groaned as he flopped against the bed.

“Your dick should be popping” Derek couldn’t help laughing at that.

They showed up just in time for the ceremony, which was beautiful, and Derek couldn’t help taking some photos. He imagines if he had married Paige, this is what it would have looked like. All white and flowery.

During the reception, Derek continued to document the event, as Stiles danced with every Hale grandparent, aunt/uncle and grandchild. Derek was just finishing up when he saw Stiles grinding on his cousin Danny. He knew Danny was into boys, and he has these cute dimples he knew Stiles couldn’t resist, so Derek’s heart was pounding in his chest.

With slow even paces towards the two dancing, Derek clenched and unclenched his hands, until he reached them, just as Stiles was spinning around.

“Heyyyyy, babe” Stiles was drunk.

“Danny, get your hands off my boyfriend”

“Oh No cousin, I am fighting you for this one, I like him” Danny then had the decency to wink and project his dimples at Stiles, who laughed while he continued to dance. This prompted Derek to get pissed ass drunk too, to dim his feelings. Emotionally stunted, Laura use to call him.

Derek was not sure what happened after, but when he turned around in bed, and found Stiles, he breathed a sigh of relief, that is until he felt the cool metal against his face. Derek was trying to remove the sickly feeling of being drunk leaves, by rubbing his hands on his face, when he felt the ring.

Looking at it in horror, he heard Stiles shuffle, mumbling something about running. Derek groaned still looking at the ring in hand. Without notice, Stiles was sitting up with Derek and looked out of the window.

“Der, where are we?” Derek looked at the window too and saw weird shaped buildings. Not California. He for up to take a closer look and gasped. They were in Vegas.....

“Der....?” Derek turned staring at his boyfriend who was waving his left hand in the air. “Looks like I might be the marriage type anyway... GOD, this is going to be an interesting next book.” Derek couldn’t laugh at that.


End file.
